


Made-Up Fic Exercise

by princelogical



Series: Sanders Sides Misc. Work [40]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 04:18:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16885485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princelogical/pseuds/princelogical
Summary: People on Tumblr sent me a made-up fic title and I wrote a fake-fic summary to go with it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> "Everyone has a good ending"

Logan has grown up convinced that he will live a boring life and die with nothing to his name but an average, plain, and dull life. That is, until a young prince is knocking on his door at three in the morning spouting off nonsense about some fire-breathing dragon-witch coming after him. Only having time to grab his backpack, Logan sets out on an adventure of his lifetime involving a sweet man who runs a bakery and slays evil serpents on the side, a teenage boy fresh out of highschool who’s afraid of his own shadow, and a young prince who was cast out from his land at fifteen for falling in love with the wrong boy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "For the made up fic title - Back to the darkness"

After abandoning his place as a “dark side,” Virgil feels like he’s finally coming into the light. He’s happier, he has friends, and he doesn’t feel quite so much like an outcast anymore. However, after Deceit’s return, Virgil finds his physical form becoming far less physical. He feels like he’s blending into the shadows, body evaporating into mist. Terrified to tell the others, he goes to Deceit who tells him, “Once one of us, always one of us.” 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Title: “Sometimes a Little Is too Much”"

Patton knows just how sinister the undertones of his room can be. He knows how easily he could be trapped in there for a very long time. When Thomas’ heart gets broken once again, it’s all too much and Patton feels as if he is physically breaking apart into pieces and he’ll never be whole again. He goes into his room, locks the door, and wishes to stay there forever. Then, the door vanishes. Panicked, Patton tries to sink out; nothing happens. He’s trapped.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Title The song from the dream"

Roman’s been dreaming the same dream over and over again; soft piano music plays across the ballroom and he dances until he reaches a man dressed entirely in black. Then the man withdraws a knife and stabs him in the stomach. So when the same piano music begins playing at a wedding Roman’s attended, he’s understandably frightened. He still dances, however, and eventually comes up the man in black who introduces himself as Virgil. 

“You’re frightened,” Virgil says with a dry smile. “You’re frightened of me. That’s all right.” He spins Roman and dunks him; Roman feels like his heart is going to beat out of his chest. 

“Because I’m not here to kill you. I’m here to save you.”

And with that, Virgil stabs him in the stomach.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "A title: The End Is Approaching"

Roman sees the way darkness seems to coat his father’s kingdom like a blanket; he sees the people dying for no explainable reason. He sees it all and it haunts him. The darkness only gets worse as each day passes until there is no difference between night and day and the only thing left to dim is the stars in the sky. Even they are going out. Roman fears it’s the end of the world and he can’t bear to live in such darkness anymore; he makes his way to the towers for one last night and is startled to see three men sitting on the edge. 

“Ah. Prince Roman. I had bet it’d take you much longer to make your way up here but looks like I was wrong,” the one dressed in purple and black with blackness under his eyes says. He looks bitter and cynical, looking Roman up and down with a scowl. 

“Leave him alone, Virge. He’s discouraged. That’s all right.” The one who spoke up is wearing bright blue and glasses with eyes so bright, it makes Roman’s heart twist. He meets Roman’s eyes, expression soft and gentle. “We’re here to help you save your kingdom, kiddo.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Title Open the door"

Roman moved across the country with his mother during the messy divorce that rocked their family, with only his dog for company. His mother bought a new house, new car, new furniture, and a seemingly new everything. Roman sits in his room by the closet door and day-dreams an adventurous life where his moms are back together and happy, in-love once again. He dares not open the closet to put away his clothes sitting in boxes because that means this new life is the one he’s submitted to- it’s real. 

Roman begins making friends- a nerd who speaks like a textbook and doesn’t have any friends, a friendly stay-at-home dad who’s raising a kid of his own, who’s an emo nightmare that Roman can’t help but have a soft spot for. 

With the gentle lulling of these friends, Roman finds himself becoming more accepting of his this new life and eventually grows the courage, with many tears, to open his closet and start putting his clothes away.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "A title: amidst the mist"

Patton had never felt quite like he was really there. He went through life, feeling as if his head were full of fog. He smiled but it was always dim. He laughed but it felt fake. Patton threw his entire being into helping others, praying it’d make him feel something but he still yet felt empty. Like his body was an unoccupied shell. 

Then, one day, he crashes his car on the way to the store and the fog lifts; what he remembered made him scream until his voice went out. Minutes later, a cranky looking boy, about seventeen, appeared in the passenger seat. 

“I’m sorry I woke you up like that,” the boy said. “But it had to be done. The fog’s nice but the fog’s not real. I’m Virgil. And you’re in luck today because you’re not the only one in this car who’s dead.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Title “In a black cats eye.”"

Logan looks forward to moving out of his parents’ house and begin his journey of independence as he moves into an apartment with his childhood friend, Virgil. When they arrive, the doors open and close by themselves, strange noises are heard throughout the night, and the lights flicker often by themselves. 

“It’s haunted. Totally haunted,” Virgil says. 

Logan sighs and rolls his eyes. “Illogical.”

Then a mysterious black cat starts coming around outside on the outer window sills. Virgil worries that it’ll get hurt because it’s on the roof, so he opens the window and reaches for the cat. He shudders as his hands brush something very cold and for a brief moment, a a boy in a blue polo and grey cardigan appear, holding the cat in his lap. The image vanishes then appears again, stronger this time. 

Virgil yells for Logan, asking if he can see it to. Logan, to his great horror, sees it as well.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "A...different Title: The Red and Purple Stars"

Roman and Virgil are planets that don’t align, oceans that don’t touch, stars that only exist to clash and explode in the atmosphere. But when Roman falls mysteriously ill, body slowly shutting down, Virgil determines that he doesn’t hate Roman and he’s going to find a cure, if it’s the last thing he can do.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Title - Fly on"

Virgil was born with a beautiful set of wings that all the fairies see and instantly are filled with jealously. The only problem? He can’t fly. Still. He’s too scared to get off the ground. 

He meets a boy named Roman with the tiniest of wings who has an unabashed love of flying despite barely being able to make it off the ground. 


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Title: Why Us?"

Logan, Patton, Virgil, and Roman all have gotten the short end of the stick in life. They meet up in a coffee shop and plot their different forms of revenge. 

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr's doing wacky shit with my blog and I can't see half my posts now. :( So I'm putting a lot of my crap here to archive because I don't wanna lose it.


End file.
